


Book Store Diversions

by Tyzanefiction



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzanefiction/pseuds/Tyzanefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Takes place after Part and Parcel*<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Store Diversions

**Author's Note:**

> I guess when you are buried under 30 inches of snow you need some diversions of your own...

Ty entered the bookstore and looked around. It was close to closing and there were a few stragglers mulling about with their purchases tucked under their arms. What he didn’t see was his husband anywhere. Walking back towards the rear of the store he heard some soft mewling and discovered his kittens hanging out under a reading light. He picked them up and took them upstairs. 

Walking back downstairs he caught sight of Zane standing in the true crime section, shelving some new books. Zane looked comfortable and relaxed. Ty enjoyed seeing him this way more and more. Zane was wearing his reading glasses which he may have thought made him look older, Ty on the other hand, found him sexy as hell.

Sidling up to the aisle, Ty leaned against the bookcase and openly stared at his gorgeous husband. Zane was concentrating on shelving the books just right and didn't notice his husband leering at him. Absentmindedly Zane ran his hand through his hair and Ty couldn't help himself. 

“Hey Baby,” Ty said walking up to him and sliding his hand over Zane’s lower back. Zane smiled and turned towards him.

“We closing soon?” Ty asked inching his face towards Zane’s neck.

“Yes, in a few minutes. You want to finish up here while I check out the last customers?”

“Sure and then we can play naughty librarian?” Ty smirked and tried to pull Zane closer.

Zane laughed and tried to fend him off, “What?”

“Come on Zane, you can show me how to shelve the books in order...and then perhaps shelve something else.” Ty winked.

Zane laughed again and pulled away from Ty, making his way to the front counter. 

Ty watched Zane talk with the customers and ring up their purchases while pretending to shelve books. He couldn't wait to have Zane all to himself. Finally after a few minutes Zane followed the last customer to the door and locked it behind, flipping the open sign. 

Turning back around he smiled as he saw Ty leaning up against the book shelf with a smirk.

“So, think you can show me how to shelve these books properly?” Ty asked waving his hand over the books lying on the floor.

“Sure,” Zane began to remove his glasses and walk towards Ty.

“Oh keep the glasses on please,” Ty said smiling. Zane laughed and pushed them back up on the bridge of his nose.

“Naughty Librarian, huh?” Zane grabbed for Ty’s waist and dragged him flush with himself.

Ty hummed and grabbed Zane by his shoulders, nuzzling his cheek into Zane’s neck.

“Just what did you have in mind?” Zane said reaching behind Ty to grab his ass.

Ty laughed and began kissing Zane’s neck, ignoring the question. Zane closed his eyes and reveled in his husband’s lips caressing his neck. He tightened his grip on Ty’s ass causing him to pitch forward further into Zane’s arms. Ty made his way to Zane’s lips and they began to kiss, Zane parting his lips and caressing Ty’s tongue with his own. Ty’s hands slid to back of Zane’s neck and through his thick hair. Soft moans escaped both of them causing Zane to pull away.

“Ty-”

“Take me upstairs Zane. Unless you want to fuck me here on this bookshelf,” Ty said eyes closed, his fingers caressing the back of Zane’s neck.

Zane hummed approval but reluctantly let go of Ty’s ass. Raising his hands to Ty’s face, he lifted Ty’s chin and waited until he opened his eyes. Slowly Ty opened his eyes and stared up into his husband’s eyes. Licking his lips he nodded his head.

“Oh no Baby, I’m not doing that again,” Zane laughed, playfully patting Ty’s cheek.

“Come on Zane, you know you love it,” Ty complained reaching for Zane’s waist.

Zane laughed and thought back to the early days of the bookstore where he’d bent Ty over a low bookcase and slowly fucked him after hours.

“That was fun for you but we almost got caught by the delivery man,” Zane said releasing himself from Ty’s grip and walking towards the stairs.

Ty laughed, “I know, it was like an old school porn.” Zane began turning off lights as Ty followed him. 

Walking up the stairs Ty couldn’t help but reach out to caress Zane’s ass. Zane looked over his shoulder and smiled. 

“Dinner?” Zane asked.

“Fuck first,” Ty declared as they reached the top of the stairs and entered their private space.

“I’m on board with that plan,” Zane smiled and took Ty’s hand, leading him into their bedroom. 

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Ty reached out with his other hand and grabbed Zane by the waist, pulling him back towards himself. Pressing his crotch against the back of Zane’s ass, he tilted his head up to talk into Zane’s ear. “Who’s on top tonight, baby?”

Zane hummed, closing his eyes, “Whatever you want husband.”

Ty smiled, “I love you hearing you say that.”

“That you can have whatever you want?” Zane said opening his eyes and turning his head.

“No, husband. But that’s nice too,” Ty reached for Zane, wrapping his hand around his neck and bending him down to his own lips. Zane’s lips immediately parted and his tongue met Ty’s. He would never get tired of Ty’s taste. They kissed for several minutes before they were uncomfortably hard and needed to remove some layers.

Zane pulled away first, reluctantly. Grabbing Ty by the arm he led him over to the bed. Ty’s serene smile turned him on even more. He suddenly had the urge to make Ty moan and beg, oh what this man did to him!

“You know what I think?” Zane said tilting his head and smiling at Ty. He reached up and removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table.

“What’s that Darlin’?” Ty said in that gorgeous West Virginian lilt he used sometimes.

“I think you should give that contraption a try,” Zane smirked.

Ty laughed hard, “I was wondering when you were going to bring that up again.” Ty sighed, “I mean you did say it was the hardest you’ve ever come in your life.”

Zane smiled and blushed a little, “Well I mean at the time…”

“Oh believe me I’ve tried to duplicate that feeling over and over,” Ty said reaching to remove his t-shirt revealing his hard muscled chest.

“Oh and you have baby,” Zane smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. He paused when Ty reached over to help him. Zane dropped his hands and watched as Ty unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. Running his hands over Zane’s bare chest, Ty’s eyes raked lustily over his husband, the need building exponentially. 

Zane closed his eyes and stepped forward to be closer to Ty in the hopes he would continue to undress him. Sure enough Ty reached for the button of his jeans. Zane kept his eyes closed as he felt Ty lower his jeans and reach up for his boxer briefs. Ty began to hum softly and Zane couldn’t help but smile. He felt rather than saw Ty lower himself to his knees and his cock hardened more at the thought of what was coming next.

Pulling down his boxers Zane’s hard cock sprung free causing him to release a moan. Ty reached out and caressed up the shaft of his cock, running his thumb over the head. Zane arched his back slightly and gripped Ty’s shoulder. Ty raised his other hand and grabbed the side of Zane’s hip as he guided Zane’s cock into his mouth with his other. Zane would never get tired of the warmth of Ty’s mouth. He opened his eyes and pressed his hips forward, delving into Ty’s mouth in a smooth slide, reveling in the feel of his tongue caressing and tasting him. 

Ty encouraged Zane to thrust harder, gripping his hips with both hands. For several moments Zane rocked himself back and forth into Ty’s warm, wet mouth. He felt his orgasm building and reached down to caress Ty’s face. Too soon he thrusted his cock deep in Ty’s throat and came, his hips stuttering through the orgasm. Ty continued to suck and swallow his release, moaning, his eyes closed. After a few moments Zane stilled his hips and looked down at his beautiful husband, his full lips wrapped around his half hard cock and sighed. 

Reluctantly he removed his cock from Ty’s mouth, patting him on the cheek and encouraging him to stand. Ty stood and wrapped his arms around Zane’s neck and waited. 

“Baby, come here,” Zane said breathlessly urging him to kiss him by running his hands up Ty’s back. Ty leaned forward and ran his lips along Zane’s, a half smile forming. Zane moaned and kissed him hard, tasting himself on Ty’s tongue. Finally he pulled away and looked at Ty, who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

“You seem way too pleased with yourself,” Zane said smiling.

Ty smiled slowly, “Well, you are pretty easy.”

Zane hummed and held him tighter. “I tell you what’s not easy,” Zane tilted his head to the bedside table. Ty threw his head back and laughed.

“You gonna help me get it on?” Ty said tightening his grip on the back of Zane’s neck.

“Of course, I would like nothing more than to be helpful,” Zane said in a teasing voice.

“Ha, I bet!” Ty began to nuzzle Zane’s neck. Zane bit his lip and wondered what he was getting himself into. Ty could always last longer than him and now he was going to slip on a cock ring that would allow him to go longer? He needed to have a plan in place, one that would have Ty begging for release.  


Zane massaged Ty’s back with his hands as Ty continued to kiss and nuzzle his neck. Ty was already pretty worked up, as usual Zane’s cock between his lips had a direct effect on him. Zane could feel his erection pressing against him, still muffled by Ty’s jeans. Reaching down between them Zane began to unfasten the button on Ty’s jeans. Ty murmured positively and continued to caress and kiss Zane’s neck and ear, his fingers raking over back of Zane’s shoulders.

Zane unzipped Ty’s jeans. Rolling them down over his ass he realized Ty was again without underwear. Zane laughed, “Do you ever wear underwear anymore?” 

Ty smiled on Zane’s neck and nipped him hard causing Zane to gasp. “Fuck, Ty,” Zane could feel his cock begin to harden again. He had the briefest feeling Ty knew he had the upper hand no matter what he was going to wear. Zane swiveled and pushed him against the bed. As Ty fell backwards, Zane tore his jeans off with a satisfied smirk.

Propped up on his elbows, Ty threw his head back and laughed. A moment later he looked up at Zane, his eyes filled with mirth and lust. “Why should I bother with underwear when you can’t keep your hands off me Lone Star?”

“Oh is that so?” Zane said reaching for the bedside drawer. Taking his attention off Ty for a moment, he grabbed their lube and the three pronged rings that made up the cock ring Ty had bought. Staring down at it, Zane tested the strength of the rings with his fingers and then turned back to Ty, finding him gripping his hard cock, a look of determination over his handsome face.

“Hey! Stop cheating,” Zane moved to grab Ty’s hand. Ty laughed and tried to pull Zane onto the bed. Zane held his own and after a few moments of struggling, pulled Ty’s wrists and pinned him to the bed. Face to face, Zane straddled him, rubbing their cocks together, watching Ty’s satisfied smirk change into a strained moan. “Baby,” he moaned.

“Yeah baby, you think you’re gonna get off easy?” Zane purred.

“Oh come on Zane,” Ty rolled his eyes. Zane smiled and ground his hips into Ty’s. 

“Fuuuck, let’s do this,” Ty moaned closing his eyes. Zane released his wrists and slid down to kneel between his legs. Gripping the backs of Ty’s knees he quickly spread them and propped them up. Ty kept his hands above his head, not daring to touch himself or Zane.

Zane opened the bottle of lube, squeezing some on his fingers. Reaching down he began to massage Ty’s balls and the base of his cock. Ty moaned but kept his eyes closed. Zane picked up the rings and began fitting the cock ring. He remembered that the largest ring could open and be affixed separately, wrapping around the base of Ty’s cock. After fitting the rings, he ran his hand up the shaft of Ty’s cock, watching it jump into his hand. 

“Oh, Baby,” Ty cooed, running his hands through his hair and arching his back.  


“Does it feel ok?” Zane asked, stroking him again and watching him arch further. 

“Yeah, it feels good,” Ty opened his eyes and stared up at Zane. “What’s gonna happen now?”

“What do you want to happen?” Zane asked continuing to stroke him slowly. Ty hummed and reached for Zane, running his hands up his chest and grabbing him behind his neck. Zane allowed himself to bend over Ty, his lips brushing over Ty’s. He still gripped Ty’s cock in one hand. His other rested on the outside of Ty’s hip.

Running his tongue over Zane’s, Ty whispered “I want you to fuck me.” Zane hummed approval and kissed Ty deeply, stroking him harder. Ty moaned into his mouth and broke away moments later. “Please, now.” 

Zane reluctantly sat up, releasing Ty’s cock and reaching for the lube. Once his cock was coated, he reached forward and grabbed the back of Ty’s thighs and lifted. Ty gasped as Zane bent forward and ran his tongue under Ty’s balls, probing him and working him open. Zane held him down and continued listening to Ty’s whimpers. Ty reached down and gripped Zane’s shoulder, arching his back. He knew he was going to start begging soon and that was just what Zane wanted to hear. He bit his lip and tried to ignore the tense, overwhelming feeling that was building in every fiber of his body. He was in for quite the experience. 

Zane continued to prep Ty with his tongue, gripping his thighs and pressing him into the mattress. Finally Ty couldn’t take it anymore. “Please Baby, I need you.”

Zane lifted his head and sat upright. He released Ty’s thighs but instead guided Ty to grip them.  
Ty did so willingly, bracing himself for Zane’s cock. 

Zane gripped his cock by the base and lined himself up. He worked his way in slowly, letting Ty feel every inch. Ty moaned and gripped his own thighs, trying to adjust to Zane’s thick cock. Zane moaned as Ty’s muscles fought his entry, retreating slightly and then inching forward again. He closed his eyes briefly, reveling in the tight, warm feeling. Finally, balls deep inside Ty, he opened his eyes and looked down at Ty, whose own eyes were closed, his lips parted in ecstasy. 

“Baby, you want this slow and deep?” Zane asked breathlessly. Ty nodded his head, his brow knitted in tight concentration. Zane took pity on him in that moment and reached to grab his wrists, urging him to release the grip on his thighs. Ty relaxed his legs as Zane lifted them to wrap around his waist. Ty moaned as Zane’s cock shifted inside him slightly. 

Resting his hands on each side of Ty’s hips, Zane lowered himself and began to pull out of Ty. As he got close to pulling all the way out, he shifted and plunged slowly back into Ty’s tight ass. Ty responded by gripping his legs tighter around Zane’s waist and moaning. Zane began a slow rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in. He tilted his hips and changed the trajectory of his thrusts hoping to hit Ty’s prostate. 

After a few deep thrusts, Ty called out and gripped Zane’s shoulders. Zane dropped his head and moaned as he sped up his hips slightly trying to hit that spot over and over. Ty’s moans were constant and Zane loved to hear the desperation in them. He shifted and pressed Ty harder, shortening his thrusts as he gripped Ty’s hip. After several short but deep thrusts, Zane could feel his orgasm building and realized he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

He reached between them and stroked Ty’s cock eliciting a painful moan from Ty. He worked his hand back and forth in time with his own thrusts into Ty’s tight ass. 

“Zane,” Ty didn’t need to say anything else.

Burying himself deep in Ty, he reached down and released the entire cock ring watching as Ty came all over himself, moaning and cursing, gripping Zane tightly with his legs.

“That’s it baby,” Zane moaned, pulling out of Ty and ramming back into him one last time, feeling himself release. 

Zane collapsed on top of Ty, burying his face into Ty’s neck and sighing deeply.

Ty was breathing hard, unable to speak for a few moments. They held each other for several minutes. Zane began to kiss Ty’s neck, working his way to his lips. Ty kissed him back and shifted his legs, reminding Zane he was still inside him. He pulled himself out of Ty slowly, both of them groaning at the pressure. Zane shifted and laid next to Ty, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You Ok?” Zane asked.

“Of course, I can handle it,” Ty said, a smirk in his tone. Zane punched his arm and then turned his head to face him. 

“Is that so? Well, I’m going to have to keep trying,” Zane said. 

“Absolutely, darlin’”


End file.
